Graydahk
Graydahk is a massive Makuta from Czar's upcoming story who will also be featured in the Altronia Continuity in the distant future. Biography Graydahk is the mysterious Makuta overlord behind the Brotherhood of Rhaikan. His power is beyond anything the Toa have ever encountered, even from Teridax himself. His essence surrounds the entire island of Zarkiak, and he sees all that goes on. The Toa have been un-able to launch a surprise attack on the island for this reason. Thwornok, Graydahk's second in command, has only met face to face with Graydahk twice. Thwornok still shudders remembering those past experiences. Altronia Continuity Graydahk is the titanic leader of the Brotherhood of Rhaikan. He is a heavily mutated Makuta, retaining only a few of his various powers, but is still powerful enough to hold firm to his leadership position in the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Elemental Shadow Control': Graydahk has access to truly elemental Shadow-based abilities, as do all Makuta, but his are enhanced to the point where he can blanket an entire land in darkness and even use the shadows to teleport. He can also create massive shadow hands to perform feats that no other Makuta could do with their shadow hands. *'42 Multipowers': Graydahk has access to all 42 of the powers represented by the various breeds of Rahkshi. Some he never uses, like Elasticity, but all are very potent, and some enhanced far beyond normal Makuta limits. Those of the latter group include, but are not limited to: **'Telepathy': Graydahk is a massively powerful telepath, able to sense the the presence of particular beings within a range of about a hundred miles. Graydahk is also able to clairvoyantly sense happenings on lands all across the universe. Graydahk's telepathy is so powerful that if he projects his thoughts into someone's mind, it is an overwhelming experience for them. **'Laser Vision': Graydahk is capable of firing beams of stimulated photons from his eyes at a greater potency than any other Makuta. **'Limited Invulnerability': Graydahk has the resistance to damage common to all Makuta, but this is further enhanced by his particularly thick armor. *'Corrosive Lightning': Graydahk is capable of projecting Corrosive Lightning from his hands and controlling it. *'Kanohi Usage': Graydahk does have the power to wear and use Kanohi, but it is unknown if he actually wears a mask on his face or not. It is generally assumed that he does not, however. This would probably be because, in light of how powerful he is, he really doesn't need one. Abilities *'Combat Prowess': Graydahk is a very skilled warrior, good with his blade and in the usage of his various powers. *'Intelligence': Like all Makuta, Graydahk is a genius-level intellect, but Graydahk is actually smarter than most of his brothers and sisters, having extremely high intellect. *'Leadership': Graydahk is a highly competent leader, controlling his minion like clockwork. Tools Graydahk carries a massive sword that is about fifteen feet long and razor sharp. Personality and Traits Not much is known about him currently, as he rarely ever emerges from Zarkiak's island core. Gallery GraydahkAltronComparison.jpg|He dwarfs even Toa Nui Altron's MOC. GraydahkYaltraxComparison.jpg|He makes the Altronia Continuity's resident monster look tiny. GraydahkZallirixComparison.jpg|Zallirix is pitiful in comparison to him. GraydahkLahkaComparison.jpg|Lahka is barely even worth comparing to him... GraydahkEatingToaJaller.jpg|A photo of an older Graydahk design eating Toa Jaller. Trivia * He is a joint creation of Czar's, Sidd's, and Argh's. ** Sidd and Czar did a great amount of work modifying him from it's original design and making him better. Argh did the least, simply supervised the adding of some armor. ** Afterwards, Czar added a ton more armor during his indefinite stockpile of free time (and using his massive pile of BIONICLE parts). ** He later had Sidd improve Graydahk's joints. * His arms used to only go out side to side, being unable to rotate. Czar and Sidd fixed that the second time Sidd went to Czar's house. *Graydahk was featured in the Custom BIONICLE Wiki advertisement created by *Graydahk has since been updated and beefed up (If you didn't think that was possible, it is,) and will eventually have updated pics. Category:Makuta